wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bitwa o Dalerian cz. 14
Wielka Twierdza Hellia, Dalerian Sytuacja Gwardzistów dowodzonych przez Wassa była zła. Bardzo zła. Początkowo tylko paru żołnierzy musiało walczyć z ukrytym snajperem. Mały nalot Bombowców Marauder załatwił ten problem, ale w jego miejsce weszły kolejne. Najpierw nad ich głowami pojawiły się myśliwce, które na pewno nie były częścią machiny wojennej Imperium. Nadleciały i paroma strzałami zestrzeliły Bombowce Marauder. Były tak szybkie, że żaden z Gwardzistów nie miał dość czasu, by się im przyjrzeć. Następnie z nikąd pojawiły się antygrawitacyjne czołgi, które zniszczyły Chimery paroma salwami. Te pojazdy, ich zaokrągloną sylwetkę Wass rozpoznał bez problemu. To były Falcony, co oznaczało, że walczyli z Eldarami. Nim Wass zdążył wydać choćby jeden rozkaz, nad ich głowami pojawił thumb|236pxsię Eldarski Tytan, wraz z całą grupą aroganckich Xenos. Jeden strzał z Działa Pustki sprawił, że w ciągu sekundy Grupa Wassa straciła 2/3 stanu początkowego. - Odwrót! Odwrót do kurwy nędzy!- krzyczał Wass - O czym wy bredzicie?- spytał jeden z gwardzistów- Przysięgaliśmy nigdy nie ulęknąć się wroga. Strzały ze Ścigaczy Vyper rozerwały na strzępy grupkę gwardzistów niedaleko Wassa. - Mamy za małe siły by z nimi walczyć! Musimy się wycofać i poinformować Generała Mavisa o sytuacji.- Wass strzelił z karabinu laserowego i ustrzelił Mrocznego Żniwiarza.- A kiedy mówie wycofać, mam na myśli spierdalać! Już, już! Całemu zdarzeniu przyglądała się zaopatrzona w biała zbroję eldarka. Nosiła maskę która zakrywała jej twarz i miała rude włosy. - Arcyprorokini, czy powinniśmy się ujawniać tak wcześnie?- spytał jeden z Czarowników, stojących obok niej - Jeśli zbyt długo będziemy chować się w cieniu, nasza szansa zniknie- powiedziała Arcyprorokini- Myślałam że powiedziałam ci to na Tartarusie. - Oczywiście. Jednakże czy to już na pewno ten czas? Myślę że moglibyśmy prowadzić te grę jeszcze trochę. - Przyznaje, masz racje. Jednakże nie mogę już tego wytrzymać. Na tej planecie znajduje się coś, co pomoże nam odbudować nasze imperium. Nie mogę i nie zamierzam dłużej czekać. - Arcyprorokini, nie wiemy dokładnie co się tutaj znajduje. Czy możemy zaufać "jemu"? - Wiem o co ci chodzi, Czarowniku. Mnie też współpraca z tym... delikwentem brzydzi, jednakże nasza sprawa jest najważniejsza. Okolice Niedźwiedziego Szańca, Dalerian Większość Chimer została zniszczona po ataku Tyranidów, toteż wielu żołnierzy wskoczyło na monstualne niedźwiedzie, kierowane przez Niedźwiedzich Jeźdźców. Jednym z takich żołnierzy był ranny Tolek. - Właściwie co wy tutaj robicie, Togar? Myślałem że Niedźwiedzi Szaniec jest oblężony przez siły Tyranidów.- powiedział Tolek do Jeźdźcy, który niedawno ocalił mu życie - Ła no widzi. Tyranidy nam na chałupie psucom, łale sytuacyja nie jest taka zla.- odpowiedział Togar- Coby tutej nie mówić, w mordę dostjomy tako my, jakoj łone. Jednakowuż, jakżeśmy usłyszoli, że nodciągocie, to rześmy pomyśloli, że wam się pomoc przyda. - Ale to my przyszliśmy was uratować... - Jak żem mówił, psucom nam Tyranidy, łale tragedyji nie ma. Jednakowuż, pomóc zawsze się przyda, to żeśymy postanowili, że część z nas się poprzebija do was i razem zaflakujomy Tyranidzkie suki i syny. Tolek chciał powiedzieć, że mało co z tej wypowiedzi zrozumiał, gdy nagle zobaczyli przed sobą rzeźbe Tyranida. Widok był tak niesamowity, że część żołnierzy zeszła z Niedźwiedzi i Chimer, by się jej przyjrzeć. - Co do jasnej?- spytał Tolek - Ktoś wyrzeźbił sobię w lodzie Tyranida.- powiedział Blitz, nie mniej zaskoczony od reszty- To chyba Łupieżca. - Gówno nie rzeźba. Rzeźbi się w skale albo innym gównie, a to jest z lodu zrobione. - Jest coś takkiego jak rzeźba lodowa. - Co wy pirdolicie?-spytał Torgar- Tuż to nie jest lód. Najzyklojsze szkło. - I wszystko jasne.- powiedział Tolek - Jebać jakąś rzeźbę, musimy jechać do Wielkie Twierdzy!- powiedział Blitz - Ale kapitanie, tutaj jest ich więcej!- krzyknął jeden z żołnierzy stojących w krzakach. Blitz, Tolek i Torgar podeszli do nich i zobaczyli kolejną szkalną rzeźbę. Ta z koleji przedstawiała człowieka rozrywanego przez Rozrywaczy. - To już jest przejaw defetyzmu.- powiedział Blitz- I to dosyć osobliwego. - Zabowne. Ten wyglunda jak mój Wujcio Stoszek. - No to opowiesz mu o tym jak dojedziemy.- powiedział Blitz- Żołnierze, do pojazdów i niedźwiedzi. Wszyscy żołnierze wykonali rozkaz i armia ruszyła. W podrodze mijali setki takich i podobnych rzeźb. Wszystkie wydawały się przerażająco prawdziwe. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Bitwa o Dalerian Kategoria:Przemek0980